


【Stucky】Survival Instinct《生存本能》

by Jawnlock123



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 極短篇, 毫無任何醫學根據, 真實故事改編, 腦洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky團聚後，一起加入復仇者。<br/>Bucky在一次單獨的行動裡受了重傷，而Steve對Bucky的保護欲給他惹來了一點小麻煩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Stucky】Survival Instinct《生存本能》

**Author's Note:**

> 因為我不聽醫生的話，在我家貓仔麻醉未退的狀況下想去安慰他結果被咬爛雙手，於是受到啟發（？）有了這篇文章。Orz

在恍恍惚惚之間，他似乎聞到熟悉的味道。是消毒水和各種化學藥劑，是恐懼和各種慘無人道的疼痛，是監禁和無窮無盡的絕望。

他想睜開眼睛，但卻十分費力，有限的視野裡閃著白光，晃動的影子模糊又扭曲。他想伸手，想起身，但卻動彈不得。

他感覺到一股恐慌和憤怒緩緩升起，但即使是感覺也像隔了一層霧玻璃。

這種隔了一層的感覺他也很熟悉。

他被下藥了。

他們又一次抓到他了。

 

***

 

在看清楚恢復室裡的情形以後，美國隊長勃然大怒。他叫住身邊的護士。

「快解開他！你們把他當什麼了？他受了那麼重的傷還把他綁起來？！」

小護士結結巴巴，「隊、隊長，醫生交待過－－」

「我不管他說什麼，」美國隊長忿忿不平地戴上口罩換上隔離衣，打開恢復室的大門。「Bucky不是犯罪，不許這樣綁著他！」

 

***

 

白糊糊的人影飄來蕩去，數量越來越多。有交談的聲音，他的腦子還太混亂無法轉譯，但他記得這個場景。

他的心跳加速，氣息開始不穩。

那些科學家們要來採集實驗數據了。這些人通常很脆弱，只要旁邊沒有拿槍的黑影子他就有機會打死他們逃走。

只要他能動－－

 

***

 

「隊長，拜託－－請讓我先聯絡一下主治醫生－－」

「他已經在掙扎了你沒看到嗎？可惡，你們還在拖什麼？我自己來！」

 

***

 

加在他身上的束縛一鬆開他就感覺到了。攻其不備是決勝關鍵！他立刻掄起左手鐵臂向最靠近他的人影揍過去。

他感覺到鐵片打擊在肉體上，聽見尖叫和骨頭碎裂的聲音，但那個人影竟然沒倒下，反而用更大的力道向他撲來，重重壓住他的身體。

他的左臂被死死按住，有人在他耳邊嘶吼什麼。他眼前一片紅光，怒火翻騰。 _ **你們，別想，再關住我。**_

他向旁一個側身，屈起腿狠狠踹向壓在身上的軀體。壓力沒有了，他翻身下床卻站不起身。剛才那個白影子又一次靠近－－這傢伙竟然還能動彈－－得在其他武力支援趕來之前先解決掉他！

他還沒有足夠的力氣來一場正常的戰鬥，於是隨手亂抓身邊所有能用的東西。他摸到鐵桿子，抓起來就往那人影使勁打，鐵桿啪咑一聲彎了，還被扯走。趁隙他又抓到大概是針筒東西，滾過去朝那影子的腿上用力扎，另一手還抓著玻璃碎片，在那影子伸手過來的時候用力往上劃。

但這個白色混著紅色的影子又一次抓住他的雙手，他狂亂又憤怒，兩腿開始亂踢－－他明明就踢中了好幾下，力道可不輕，可為什麼這傢伙就是打不死。

他看見後面出現黑色的影子。他感覺到有什麼扎在自己腿上，意識迅速變得模糊。他忍不住發出悲傷的嘶吼。

他失敗了，又一次。

不管他再怎麼努力，還是回不去Steve身邊。

 

***

 

Steve在接受治療的時候很安靜。這時候已經有人好好跟他講解過，原來這種情境會觸發Bucky的PTSD。而相應的措施就是盡量減少刺激（拒絕訪客）以及限制行動。

這些注意事項心急的美國隊長一句都沒有聽見。他一看見重傷的Bucky被綁在床上掙扎就整個不能忍。

醫生在為他療傷的時候也一直板著臉沒有說話－－不，事實上他講過話，在一開始的時候，就一句：只有傻子才會不聽醫生的話。

Sam同情地拍拍隊長的肩膀，試圖給他安慰，「還好是你在那裡，其他人大概已經被打死了。」

Natasha在後面翻了個白眼，沒去吐槽如果不是Steve，也不會有人被打個半死外加毀掉一間恢復室，還害得Bucky傷口迸裂外又被多麻醉一次。

 

***

 

後來，在Bucky真正恢復意識以後，他對麻醉恢復期發生過的事情毫無印象，但對Steve身上的傷則展現出無比的憤怒，直想知道是誰傷了他視若性命的男人。

當然，Steve死都不會讓他知道真相。

 

<FIN>


End file.
